Changement de Rôle
by gengen07
Summary: • WIP • Alex fait un vœu, il se réalise, mais pas exactement de la façon dont il l'aurait souhaité.
1. Prologue

Titre : Changement de Rôle

Auteure : gengen07

Couple : Alex/Willow (évidemment lol), aussi Willow/Oz.

Résumé : Alex fait un vœu, il se réalise, mais pas exactement de la façon dont il l'aurait souhaité.

Situation : Saison 3. Se situe après l'épisode _Amends_ (_Le Soleil de Noël_)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages d'Alex et Willow appartiennent à Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy et Buffy the Vampire Slayer, ainsi que tous les autres personnages.

Feedback : J'adore recevoir des reviews. Alors, dites-moi ce que vous pensez, svp.

* * *

Alex était assis seul sur un banc devant l'école. Il passait le plus clair de ses journées seul depuis quelques semaines. Tout avait commencé près d'un mois auparavant, lorsqu'il avait embrassé Willow. C'était la plus belle journée de sa vie, mais en même temps, sans qu'il ne le sache, ça avait aussi été la pire. C'était depuis ce jour que tout avait changé. Ils avaient commencé à se voir en cachette, et ça avait mené à l'usine, où Spike les avait fait prisonniers. Puis Oz et Cordelia étaient arrivés… pour les sauver. Depuis ce jour, il avait perdu Cordelia, qui était redevenue la reine Bitch, et il avait perdu Willow, qui s'éloignait petit à petit de lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Oz croit quoi que soit. Il ne pouvait même plus la toucher. « Mes mains, et tout ce qui va avec, je dois les garder pour lui tout seul. », c'est ce que Willow lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'il avait osé la toucher, deux semaines auparavant. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte avant ce jour à quel point il aimait la toucher, que ce ne soit que pour lui prendre la main ou lui jouer dans les cheveux. C'était quelque chose de naturel pour lui, il le faisait tous les jours, et même plusieurs fois par jour, maintenant, ça lui manquait. Willow était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Elle était sa meilleure amie. Elle était la seule personne qui aie été là pour lui depuis son enfance. Elle était la femme qu'il aimait. Il l'aimait depuis toujours, il le savait, même s'il ne s'en était rendu compte que plusieurs années plus tard. Quelques années trop tard… ou peut-être juste quelques mois trop tard, il ne le saurait jamais. Maintenant c'était vraiment trop tard. Elle avait évolué, il n'était plus rien pour elle. Elle avait retrouvé Oz. Jusqu'à il y a une semaine, Alex gardait espoir que tout pourrait s'arranger entre eux, mais la semaine dernière, Oz et Willow avait recommencé à se voir. Des chances avec elle, il n'en avait vraiment plus. C'était difficile pour Alex de voir Willow heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Avant, il était le seul qui pouvait la rendre heureuse. Ensuite, il avait accepté qu'un autre gars fasse sourire Willow. Puis le bal était arrivé, ils s'étaient embrassé. Puis Spike les a enfermés à l'usine, ils se sont fait prendre. C'est après toute cette histoire qu'Alex a le plus souffert en voyant Willow être heureuse sans lui.

Alex poussa un long soupir de découragement et se leva pour aller à ses cours. Puis il aperçut la tête rousse de son amie au loin. Elle rejoignait Oz. Il poussa un second soupir et ferma les yeux avant qu'il ne voie les lèvres de Willow capturer celles de Oz dans un baiser. « Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir être avec elle à nouveau. » souffla-t-il.

« N'importe quoi? » demanda une voix derrière lui.

Alex sursauta et ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir un des concierges de l'école. « Quoi? »

« Vous donneriez n'importe quoi pour être avec elle? Vous devez vraiment l'aimer. » dit le concierge en s'allumant une cigarette.

« Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point. » dit Alex en regardant dans la direction où il avait vu Willow pour la dernière fois.

« Vous seriez prêt à donner votre âme pour elle? » demanda-t-il en prenant une bouffée de sa cigarette et en la tendant vers Alex.

Alex repoussa la cigarette. « Mon âme, mon sang et même ma vie. » avoua Alex.

« D'accord » dit le concierge. « Ça prouve que vous l'aimez vraiment. »

« J'ai bien aimé discuter avec vous, mais je dois aller en cours, au revoir. » dit Alex en s'éloignant.

« C'est ça petit, au revoir. » répondit-il en jetant sa cigarette par terre. Lorsque Alex fut assez éloigné, il murmura « Maintenant il ne reste qu'à prouver ce que tu ferais si ton vœu se réalisait. » Les yeux du concierge devinrent vert fluorescent le temps d'une seconde et reprirent leur couleur originale.

…


	2. Chapitre 1

Notes: Les pensées des personnages sont en italiques.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Alex se réveilla avec un drôle d'impression. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. "_Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Et d'abord où est-ce que je suis?"_ pensa-t-il. Il se frotta les yeux et aperçut ses doigts. Il avait du vernis noir sur les doigts! "_Qu'est-ce que je fais avec du vernis? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier?"_ Il se leva et inspecta son entourage. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être pris en otage ni rien de ce genre. La pièce était en désordre, un tas de vêtements jonchait le sol, une ou deux assiettes sales traînaient par terre. Alex se frayait un chemin jusqu'à la porte quand il passa devant un miroir. Il s'arrêta sec. Le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir n'était pas le même qu'il voyait chaque matin. À la place de son visage, il voyait celui de Oz. Il toucha son nez, puis son front, et ses joues. "_Comment est-ce possible?"_ Il s'examina pendant de longues minutes devant le miroir avant de décider qu'il était peut-être mieux de prévenir Giles. Il saurait quoi faire dans cette situation. Il enfila les premiers vêtements qui avaient l'air le moindrement propre et se précipita à l'école.

Devant l'école, il aperçut Willow. "_Elle peut peut-être m'aider, c'est un vrai génie ma Willow."_ Il s'élança en direction de Willow. « Willow! J'ai besoin d'aide. »

« Bonjour! » lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser.

_"Je n'avais pas pensé aux bons côtés d'être Oz"_ pensa-t-il en profitant du baiser.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Willow ouvrit les yeux et regarda Alex d'une drôle de façon. Puis elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui pour l'embrasser. Alex était aux anges. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna à nouveau, elle le regarda dans les yeux et murmura « Alex? »

Alex resta surpris d'entendre son nom comme ça mais hocha la tête. Il s'attendait à recevoir une gifle mais resta doublement surpris lorsqu'elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

Willow mit fin au baiser, le sourire aux lèvres, et posa enfin la question, ou plutôt les questions, qu'Alex attendait. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Pourquoi es-tu devenu Oz? » Puis un vague d'inquiétude passa à travers son visage lorsqu'une troisième question lui vint à l'esprit. « Où est Oz si tu es dans son corps? » Alex ne fit qu'hausser les épaules. Willow le regarda, choquée. « Comment ça? » Elle haussa les épaules comme pour l'imiter. « Quelle sorte de réponse que tu me donnes? »

« Willow, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Il me semble qu'hier je me suis bien couché dans mon lit, mais ce matin, au réveil, j'étais chez Oz. Dans sa maison. Dans sa chambre. Dans son lit. Dans son corps. » Willow ne sembla pas soulagé de sa réponse. « Will? Est-ce que je peux te poser une question? »

Willow le regarda, attendant qu'il continue. « Vas-y. »

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé? » demanda-t-il, gêné.

« Je croyais que tu étais Oz. » dit-elle simplement.

« Non, non. Quand tu t'es rendu compte que c'était moi. Et comment tu as su que c'était moi et pas Oz? »

Willow parût tout à coup plus timide et regarda ailleurs. « Vous n'embrassez pas de la même façon. »

Alex lui sourit. Un sourire que seul Alex pouvait faire. Un sourire qu'il réservait pour Willow seulement. Puis il s'approcha tranquillement d'elle et effleura ses lèvres avec son pouce avant de le remplacer par ses propres lèvres (ou plutôt celles d'Oz). Le baiser dura plusieurs secondes qui parurent une éternité au jeune couple, puis ils se séparèrent. « Mais ça ne répond pas à ma première question? » dit Alex.

« Quelle première question? » demanda Willow en réfléchissant à ce qu'Alex lui avait demandé. « Ah! Ça? Je ne sais pas. »

Alex parût déçu de cette réponse. Il aurait espéré que peut-être elle l'aimait toujours et que c'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait embrassé.

« Peut-être que c'est parce que tu m'as manqué? » dit-elle avec une hésitation.

« On n'embrasse pas les amis qui nous ont manqué de cette façon Will. » fit remarquer Alex.

« Bon d'accord, peut-être que j'aime t'embrasser… Et que tu m'as beaucoup manqué ces derniers temps. Et j'avais envie de ressentir ce frisson qui suit chacun de tes baisers. »

Alex ne réfléchit même pas et embrassa une nouvelle fois son amie.

« Prenez-vous une chambre. » s'écria une voix derrière eux. Devon s'éloigna rapidement puis se retourna en regardant Oz. « N'oublie pas la répétition ce soir au Bronze, vieux. »

Mais Alex et Willow ne l'entendirent même pas. Ils étaient trop absorbés par le baiser. Il ne sortirent de leur petit monde que lorsque Buffy se racla la gorge à côté d'eux. Willow détacha son regard d'Alex le temps de regarder Buffy mais retourna vite son attention sur son ami. « Wow. » finit-elle par dire.

« Ouais. » dit Alex.

Buffy tapa du pied pour faire sentir sa présence. « Excusez de vous déranger, mais les cours commence dans quelques minutes. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vous? »

Willow regarda Buffy puis Alex. « Rien. Rien du tout. Oz allait simplement me raccompagner jusqu'à ma classe. » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle voulait garder ce secret pour elle le plus longtemps possible.

Alex regarda Willow bizarrement. Il vit tout de suite dans les yeux de son amie qu'elle préférait ne rien dire tout de suite. « Ouais, c'est ça. J'allais la raccompagner jusqu'à sa classe, Buff. » Willow lui donna un coup de coude. « … fy. Buffy. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vous? » demanda Buffy en regardant le couple devant elle. « Vous agissez vraiment très étrangement. Vous n'êtes pas possédé? »

Alex se mit à rire puis s'arrêta net quand il reçut un autre coup de coude de Willow. « Possédé? Personne de possédé ici. »

Buffy laissa échapper un petit rire. « Est-ce que je viens de t'entendre rire? C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends rire comme ça. C'était plutôt le genre de rire d'Alex ça. En parlant d'Alex, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ce matin? »

« Non. » répondit Willow aussitôt.

Buffy sentit que Willow n'avait pas envie de parler d'Alex. « D'accord. Tu devrais lui parler Will. Il n'est plus le même depuis quelques temps. » Buffy aperçut Giles qui marchait en direction de la bibliothèque. « Oh! Je dois voir Giles. On se revoit plus tard. » Et elle se mit à courir pour rejoindre Giles.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend? On devrait lui dire. Je veux retrouver mon corps le plus tôt possible, on est à l'étroit là-dedans. Il est minuscule ton copain. » s'exclama Alex lorsqu'il fut certain que Buffy ne l'entendrait pas.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste eu envie de garder ce secret pour moi un certain temps. » avoua Willow, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

« Et tu penses à Oz? » dit-il avant de baisser la tête et de rajouter « Je ne peux pas croire que je viens de dire ça. »

Le visage de Willow s'emplit de terreur. « Oh mon Dieu! Si tu arrivais face à face avec Oz, est-ce que vous vous désintégriez? »

« Quoi? » Alex ne savait vraiment pas où voulait en venir Willow.

« Tu sais, dans plusieurs films, si la même personne se rencontre, elle risque de se désintégrer. »

« Willow. Premièrement, c'est des films. Deuxièmement, je crois que c'est quand la personne vient de deux époques différentes qu'elle ne doit pas se rencontrer. »

« Ah d'accord. » Mais elle ne paraissait pas soulagée.

« Qu'est-ce qui te turlupine? » demanda Alex en s'approchant d'elle.

« Où est Oz? Il devrait être ici depuis longtemps. »

…

Oz grogna lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre. « Lève-toi, tu vas être en retard. » Il ne reconnut pas la voix de sa mère. Il bailla et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il fit tomber le vieux réveil qui était sur sa table de nuit. Il étira ensuite ses jambes et se cogna les orteils contre le pied du lit. "_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ce matin?"_ Il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne reconnut pas l'endroit. Il était même sûr de n'avoir jamais mis les pieds dans cette pièce. "_Pourtant je suis sûr de ne pas avoir pris de bière hier soir."_ Il se mit à examiner la pièce attentivement. Il y avait des tas de cadran un peu partout; trois réveils différents sur le rebord du lit, un par terre (celui qu'il avait fait tomber), deux horloges accrochées au mur et un petit cadran sur le bord de la fenêtre. Sur la commode près de la porte, il y avait la tête d'Elvis et les affiches sur le mur étaient des affiches de bandes dessinées. Une vieille guitare où il manquait une corde était placée contre un bureau. Il s'approcha du bureau, qui était rempli de boules de papier. Il en prit une et la défroissa. Il y trouva un poème, ou quelque chose qui en avait l'air. Il se mit à lire. "_Ça ferait des bonnes paroles de chanson ça."_ Puis quelque chose attira son attention sur le rebord de la feuille. Le nom de Willow y était inscrit. Il remarqua que le nom de Willow était inscrit sur plusieurs feuilles de papier. Quelqu'un écrivait des poèmes pour Willow. Sur le bureau, derrière les millions de boulettes de papier, il trouva une photo d'Alex et Willow. Oz savait maintenant très bien où il se trouvait; chez Alex. Il allait sortir de la chambre quand une femme entra dans la pièce.

« Tu n'es pas encore prêt? Tu es déjà en retard! Vite, habille-toi, je vais te reconduire à l'école. » dit madame Harris en voyant son fils.

_"Elle est bizarre cette femme. On ne se connaît même pas et elle me donne des ordres comme si j'étais son…"_ Quelque chose passa dans la tête de Oz. Il s'approcha de la garde-robe et ouvrit la porte. Il observa le miroir au dos de la porte. "_…fils. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?"_


	3. Chapitre 2

Alex avait assisté au premier cours de Oz. Willow lui ayant donné l'horaire de son copain, il allait pouvoir se présenter à tous les cours où Oz devait aller. Le premier cours de sa journée était informatique. Alex ne connaît rien à l'informatique, c'est à peine s'il est capable de démarrer l'ordinateur. Tandis que Oz est un as, tout comme Willow. Le professeur avait donc posé plein de questions à Alex, qui n'avait pas su répondre. Après le cours, madame Miller, le professeur, avait demandé à voir Oz et lui avait demandé s'il allait bien, car habituellement il répondait à toutes ses questions sans difficulté. Alex lui avait répond qu'il était seulement fatigué. Puis il s'était dépêché de rejoindre Willow. Elle était à son casier. Il s'approcha d'elle par derrière et lui mit les mains sur les yeux.

« Alex! » dit-elle, toute joyeuse, mais assez bas pour que personne n'entende. « Arrête ça s'il te plaît. » Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Comment tu as su que c'était moi? » demanda-t-il discrètement.

« Je t'ai entendu arriver. Même dans le corps de Oz, tes pas résonnent de la même façon. »

Alex la regarda avec étonnement. _"Elle reconnaît le son de mes pas?"_ Et sans réfléchir, il l'embrassa. Le baiser était doux au début et plus il durait, plus il s'intensifiait. Au bout d'un moment, Willow s'écarta de lui, sans vraiment se détacher de son étreinte.

« C'était pourquoi ce baiser? » demanda-t-elle, encore haletante.

« Seulement parce que tu m'épates. Tu es merveilleuse. Et parce que je peux le faire, sans avoir de comptes à rendre. » dit-il fièrement. « Personne ne me regarde comme si j'étais le pire des monstres parce que j'embrasse ma meilleure amie, puisque je suis son petit ami. »

« Techniquement, tu n'es pas mon petit ami. »

« Non, mais tu es la seule à le savoir. »

Elle lui sourit. Il était le seul à pouvoir raisonner de cette façon. « Alors, le cours d'informatique s'est bien déroulé? » demanda-t-elle après un instant.

« Ne m'en parle pas. » dit-il, frustré. « Oz est un pro en informatique et moi je suis nul. Et madame Miller n'a pas arrêté de me poser des questions. C'est quoi son prochain cours? » demanda-t-il en sortant l'horaire que Willow lui avait donné.

« Chimie. » répondit Willow. « Mais je te rassure, la chimie n'est pas le point fort de Oz, tu ne te feras pas poser autant de questions qu'en informatique. »

« Chimie? Tu parles! Comme si j'avais envie d'aller m'enfermer dans ce cours. Je n'y vais pas. » décida-t-il.

« Pourtant tu ne rates jamais un seul cours de chimie d'habitude. »

« D'habitude, j'ai une bonne raison d'aller en cours de chimie. »

« Laquelle? »

« Tu es assise à côté de moi. » dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Willow ferma les yeux devant la délicatesse de son ami.

« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser encore? » demanda-t-il avant d'avancer ses lèvres vers celles de Willow.

Willow ne répondit pas et avança, sans ouvrir les yeux, pour capturer les lèvres de son copain. Quand le baiser prit fin, elle lui dit « Depuis quand tu demandes la permission? »

Il ne fit que sourire. « Alors, tu vas sécher ton cours de français? »

« Comment sais-tu que je vais en français? » demanda-t-elle, surprise qu'Alex connaisse son horaire.

« Will. Je connais ton horaire par cœur. C'est pas une surprise. »

_"Ç'en est une pour moi."_ pensa-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas sécher le cours de français. »

« Pourquoi pas? »

« Parce que… »

« Oh! Allez Willow. Tu es la meilleure de ta classe et en plus, tu ne voudrais pas me laisser seul alors que je suis dans un corps étranger? » dit-il en faisant une petite moue qui déforma complètement le visage d'Oz.

Willow craqua. « Bon d'accord. »

« Chouette! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? » demanda-t-il en sautillant.

« Monsieur Osborne, on se calme. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vous? » demanda la voix grinçante du principal Snyder.

« Rien du tout, monsieur Snyder. » répondit Alex.

« Ne vous avisez plus de faire ça. Et les cours commencent dans deux minutes. » dit-il en tapotant sa montre avant de s'éloigner du couple.

« Premièrement, nous devons faire attention à Snyder. » répondit Willow à la question qu'Alex lui avait posé avant l'intervention de Snyder. « Ensuite, on pourrait parler à Giles. » proposa-t-elle sans trop vraiment le vouloir.

« Non, pas tout de suite. Je n'ai pas encore tiré tous les avantages de cette situation. » répondit-il en se frottant les mains ensemble.

« Alex! » s'exclama-t-elle, en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule. « Tu veux bien arrêter de rigoler? »

…

« J'ai bien hâte de le trouver celui-là. Je veux savoir ce qu'il m'a fait et pourquoi il m'a fait ça. » marmonna Oz en entrant dans l'école. Il avait déjà raté son premier cours, et c'était informatique, un des seuls cours qu'Oz aimait bien.

« Encore en retard monsieur Harris. » dit Snyder lorsque Oz passa devant lui sans le voir.

« J'étais juste… » tenta de dire Oz, mais fut interrompu par Snyder.

« Je ne veux pas entendre vos piètres excuses. Allez en cours. » dit Snyder en l'attrapant par le bras et en le conduisant jusqu'à la classe d'Alex.

_"Super. En plus de me faire ramasser par Snyder, je dois me taper les cours d'Harris."_

Oz entra dans la salle de classe. C'était un cours d'histoire. Il n'avait aucune idée où il devait s'asseoir. Il observa la classe et remarqua que deux sièges étaient libres. Il avait donc une chance sur deux de choisir le bon siège. Il alla prendre celui près de la fenêtre. Personne ne le regardait bizarrement, ce devait être son siège.

« Merci de vous joindre à nous monsieur Harris. Le cours a débuté il y a vingt minutes déjà. Essayez d'arriver plus tôt à l'avenir. » dit monsieur Holder.

Oz fit un signe de tête et s'enfonça dans son banc.

…

« Alex, on va se faire prendre. » chuchota Willow.

« Je te dis que non, la place est sûre. » dit-il tout bas, en l'entraînant dans un couloir mal éclairé.

« Comment connais-tu cet endroit? » demanda-t-elle en souriant. Cette petite excursion l'excitait particulièrement. Le risque de se faire prendre, le danger, tout contribuait à l'exciter encore plus.

Alex hésita avant de répondre. « J'y venais régulièrement avec Cordelia. »

Willow ralentit instantanément. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être un substitut de Cordelia Chase.

Alex s'arrêta quand il sentit la main de Willow glisser de sa main. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

« Est-ce que tu m'amènes ici seulement pour combler le vide que Cordelia a laissé derrière elle? » demanda-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

« Mon Dieu, non, Willow. Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille? » dit-il en lui prenant les mains. « Si tu préfères aller ailleurs, on ira ailleurs. »

« Non, ça va. » dit-elle en essuyant une larme furtive du revers de sa main. « Comment se fait-il que cette partie de l'école soit déserte? » demanda-t-elle, essayant de détourner le sujet.

« Il paraît qu'on a retrouvé plusieurs cadavres ici l'an dernier. Et le principal Snyder n'a pas voulu que l'affaire s'ébruite, il a donc fait fermer ces labos prétextant qu'il y avait des rats et que les exterminateurs en auraient pour longtemps. Il invente vraiment n'importe quoi. Et en plus, tout le monde a semblé y croire. » expliqua-t-il en continuant son chemin, l'entraînant avec lui en lui tenant la main.

« Qu'est-ce ou qui aurait tué ces personnes? »

« J'en sais rien. C'est seulement des histoires que j'ai entendues. »

« Et ça ne te fait pas peur? »

« Pourquoi j'aurais peur? Ils n'ont pas trouvé d'autres cadavres depuis un an, ya pas de souci à se faire. »

Willow n'était pas rassuré du tout. Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir posé la question.

Alex s'arrêta devant une porte. « C'est ici. » Il ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer, avant de la suivre et de refermer la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial ici? » demanda-t-elle avant de regarder autour d'elle.

La pièce était une aire de repos, comme une mini-bibliothèque, avec une machine à liqueur et une machine à friandises, plusieurs fauteuils et quelques tables.

« C'est une pièce tranquille. » dit-il simplement. « J'y suis venu souvent depuis quelques temps. Quand j'avais besoin d'être seul. »

Willow vit la tristesse dans son regard. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue, son autre main captura la main d'Alex et la serra pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal. Puis elle éleva la main de son ami à sa bouche et y déposa un baiser. Tout à coup, la tristesse avait complètement disparu du visage d'Alex. Ils restèrent de longues secondes à se regarder dans les yeux sans rien dire. Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi près l'un de l'autre. Il y a encore vingt-quatre heures, les deux amis ne se parlaient presque plus et maintenant…

Alex fut le premier à détourner son regard. Si il laissait la situation évoluer comme elle était partie, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir répondre de ces actes. Il aperçut la machine à liqueurs. « Je t'offre quelque chose à boire? » demanda-t-il en s'avança vers la machine.

« Non merci. » dit-elle simplement en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

Alex se prit un cola et alla s'asseoir à côté de Willow.

Willow l'observa pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne demande pourquoi. « Je trouve seulement fascinant à quel point tu es différent de Oz. Je veux dire, même si tu es dans son corps, tu ne bouges vraiment pas comme lui, tu ne parles pas comme lui. Même les sourires que tu fais à travers sa bouche sont tellement différents. »

« C'est ce que tu fais depuis ce matin, hein? Tu me compares à Oz. » dit-il tristement, en baissant les yeux.

« Comment pourrais-je faire autrement? Alex, comprends-moi. Imagine qu'il me soit arrivé la même chose et que je sois dans le corps de Cordelia, ou Buffy. Tu ne me comparerais pas avec elle? Je ne te compare pas en disant "Oz fait mieux ça comme ça" ou "C'est tellement plus beau quand Oz fait ça". Non. Bien au contraire. C'est juste fascinant. Tu es le même Alex. Je ne comprends pas que Buffy ou même n'importe qui t'ayant parlé aujourd'hui aient pu croire que tu étais Oz. »

« Peut-être que j'agis juste plus comme moi-même quand je suis seul avec toi. »

« Peut-être. »

« Ou peut-être que tu me connais trop bien. »

« Peut-être. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il y eut un autre long silence, où ils se regardèrent intensément dans les yeux.

…


	4. Chapitre 3

Oz sortit finalement du cours d'histoire d'Alex et se précipita à la bibliothèque. Il poussa les deux portes battantes en entrant dans la pièce. « Où est-il? » grogna-t-il.

Buffy leva la tête du manuscrit qu'elle lisait, heureuse de voir quelqu'un qui pourrait la distraire un peu de tous ces mots défilant devant elle. « Alex! Je suis tellement contente de te voir. Giles m'oblige à chercher la traduction d'un vieux texte dans ce manuscrit, qui soit dit en passant est très intéressant… » elle fit une grimace de dégoût et de sarcasme. « … et je n'en peux plus de voir défiler tous ces mots. Je suis persuadé qu'il m'a demandé ça juste pour m'embêter. »

« Salut Buffy. Où est Alex? » demanda Oz.

Buffy le regarda soudainement très bizarrement. « Alex? Est-ce que tu vas bien? »

« Non. Je veux savoir où il est. »

Buffy haussa un sourcil. « Qui? »

« Alex! Ça fait trois fois que je te demande où il est. Tu essaies de le cacher? »

« Alex, je crois que ça ne va pas bien. » Elle regarda en direction du bureau de Giles avant de regarder une nouvelle fois vers son ami. « Écoute, tu as un petit problème. »

« Buffy, le problème c'est que je ne suis pas Alex. »

Buffy haussa les deux sourcils. Elle regarda à nouveau vers le bureau de Giles. « Qui es-tu alors? »

« Oz. »

« Oz? » demanda-t-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire.

« Pourquoi ris-tu? » demanda Oz consterné.

« Écoute Alex, si tu veux faire croire que tu es Oz pour que Willow te saute au cou, je t'avertis, ça ne marchera pas. Elle t'aime beaucoup, mais elle a beaucoup de choses à prouver à Oz, et elle aime Oz. Et puis, Oz n'agirait pas de cette façon, tu le connais, il ne hausse jamais la voix. »

Oz commençait à bouillir de l'intérieur. Habituellement, il ne laissait rien paraître, mais cette fois, il en avait assez. « Je suis Oz. » dit-il, essayant de garder son calme. « Je me suis réveillé dans la chambre d'Alex, à la place d'Alex. Je me suis fait ramasser par Snyder, j'ai dû assister à un cours ennuyant à mourir et maintenant je dois te prouver que je suis vraiment moi? »

« Désolée, mais oui, il va me falloir une preuve. » dit Buffy en croisant les bras et en s'appuyant sur la table.

« Comment est-ce que je peux prouver que je suis cet imbécile d'Alex? » demanda-t-il. Il réfléchit quelques secondes. « Ah! Quand tu t'es transformé en rat, c'est moi qui t'aie retrouvé, au sous-sol, complètement nue. »

Buffy sembla douter. « Oui, mais ça, tout le monde le sait. » Buffy réfléchit à quelque chose qu'elle puisse demander à Oz qu'Alex ne pourrait pas savoir.

« Tu m'as déjà menacé! » dit-il soudainement.

« Quoi? » s'écria Buffy. « Quand? »

« C'était avant de vous connaître. Je me dirigeais vers mon casier quand tu m'as attrapé par le cou et m'as crié de ne pas essayer. Essayer quoi, je me le demande encore mais bon, j'ai pas cherché à comprendre. »

« Je ne me rappelle pas de ça. » dit Buffy en réfléchissant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« On ne se connaît que depuis un an. Je n'ai pas de preuve à te fournir. Willow saurait que c'est moi. Où est-elle? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai vu ce matin. Elle était avec Oz. »

Les yeux d'Oz s'écarquillèrent. « Elle était avec moi? Ça ne se peut pas. »

Une question traversa l'esprit de Buffy. « Si tu es vraiment Oz, quel est ton vrai prénom? »

Oz leva les yeux au ciel. _"Alex doit sûrement savoir mon prénom, pourquoi elle me pose cette question?"_ « Daniel. » Buffy resta la bouche ouverte devant Oz. « Quoi? T'en fais une tête. »

« Tu es vraiment Oz? Mais comment? »

« Whoa! Pourquoi tu me crois, d'un seul coup, juste parce que je sais mon prénom. »

« Alex ne sait pas ton vrai prénom. Willow ne lui a jamais dit, elle me l'a dit. »

« Comment peux-tu être sûre qu'il ne sait pas comment je m'appelle? » demanda Oz.

« S'il le savait, tu le saurais, crois-moi. Il te taquinerait j'en suis sûre. » affirma Buffy. Oz haussa les épaules. Buffy sourit. Oz haussa un sourcil. « Ça c'était du Oz tout craché. » dit-elle en riant, puis elle reprit un air sérieux. « Comment est-ce possible? »

« Si au moins je savais. »

Buffy regarda en direction du bureau de Giles et se décida à l'appeler. « Giles? »

Giles sortit de son bureau avec ses lunettes dans les mains et se frotta le front. « Buffy, je t'ai dit, il y a cinq minutes, que j'ai vraiment besoin de cette traduction et que ce n'est pas pour t'embêter que je te demande ça. J'ai besoin de ton aide. » Il releva la tête et aperçut Alex. « Ah. Bonjour Alex. Enfin quelqu'un d'autre pour m'aider. J'espère que tu seras un peu plus coopératif que Buffy. »

« Giles, il y a un problème. » dit Buffy.

« Quel problème, Buffy? » demanda-t-il, un peu ennuyé. Ça faisait maintenant près d'une heure que Buffy le faisait sortir de son bureau toutes les dix minutes pour se plaindre.

« Ce n'est pas Alex. » dit-elle en pointant en direction de son ami.

Giles regarda celui qui lui semblait être Alex et redirigea son regard vers Buffy. « C'est Alex. »

Oz secoua la tête. « Non, je suis Oz. »

Giles retira ses lunettes et se mit à les nettoyer. « Comment… Tu es sûr de ça? » dit-il en remettant ses lunettes en place.

Oz hocha la tête. « Je ne suis pas Alex. OK. Physiquement, je suis lui. Mais je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas lui. »

Giles s'approcha de la table et s'assit sur une chaise. Il continua de regarder fixement l'homme devant lui. « Oz? » demanda-t-il lentement. Oz hocha à nouveau la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? »

« Rien! Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai envie de me retrouver dans le corps de celui qui veut me piquer ma petite amie? »

Giles ne répondit pas à cette question. « Il doit tout de même y avoir une explication. Qu'est-ce qu'Alex dit de tout ça? »

« On ne sait pas où il est. » disent en même temps Buffy et Oz.

« Quoi? Comment ça vous ne savez pas où il est? » s'exclama Giles.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu. Je me suis réveillé chez lui, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais lui et quand j'ai voulu le trouver, j'ai été traîné à son cours par Snyder et depuis la fin du cours, j'essaie de prouver que je suis bien moi. »

« Alors il faut le retrouver. » dit Giles en se levant. « Peut-être que sa disparition a un lien direct avec ce qui t'arrive, Oz. »

« Où allons-nous chercher? » demanda Buffy.

« Partout. »

…

Willow était grimpé sur les genoux d'Alex et les deux amis s'embrassaient passionnément quand la cloche sonna. Alex sursauta au son de la cloche, mais continua l'exploration de la bouche de sa meilleure amie. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent le temps de reprendre leur souffle, Willow lui fit un petit sourire. « Le prochain cours va commencer dans dix minutes. » Elle rapprocha son visage de celui d'Alex pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais Alex l'arrêta.

« Je vais probablement m'en vouloir pour le reste de mes jours, mais on devrait arrêter. » dit-il en la repoussant faiblement.

« C'est vrai. » dit-elle en glissant des genoux d'Alex pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle resta quand même collé à lui. « Mais pourquoi? »

« Si on continue, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me contrôler. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça? » demanda-t-elle avec un semi-sourire.

« Quand je retournerai dans mon corps, si jamais j'y retourne, comment je vais faire pour ne pas te sauter au cou? Si on arrête maintenant, ça risque de faire moins mal. » avoua-t-il. « Et… je ne crois pas que ce soit juste pour Oz. » se maudissant mentalement, il se décolla de Willow. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait de jeter Willow dans les bras d'Oz. « On… » Sa voix flancha. « On devrait rejoindre Giles et lui demander de l'aide. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. » dit Willow en se levant tranquillement. Une fois debout devant lui, elle lui prit les mains et le fit lever. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. « Je m'excuse. »

« C'est pas à toi de t'excuser. C'est à moi. Si j'avais ouvert les yeux il y a un an, ou même avant, on ne serait probablement pas dans cette galère. »

« Ne te mets pas tout le blâme sur le dos. » Elle hésita quelques instants, mais se décida à l'embrasser une nouvelle, et sûrement dernière, fois. Le baiser ne fut pas que passion et empressement comme les précédents, mais d'amour sincère et de promesse future.

Puis Alex laissa échapper les trois mots qu'il avait si peur de prononcer. « Je t'aime. »

Willow ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant. Elle avait attendu des années pour l'entendre dire ces trois mots. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Il lui prit la main et déposa un baiser dessus, puis il l'entraîna vers la sortie. Ils allaient rejoindre Giles, trouver une solution et retourner à une existence quasi-normale.

…


	5. Chapitre 4

Oz entra dans la chambre d'Alex. Apparemment, sa mère ne l'avait pas vu depuis ce matin, Alex n'était donc pas rentré chez lui, mais il préférait vérifier quand même. Plus vite il le trouverait, plus vite il saurait ce qui lui arrive.

« Il y a peut-être quelque chose ici qui pourrait me permettre de savoir ce qui se passe » dit-il en s'asseyant au bureau d'Alex. Il défroissa plusieurs feuilles de papier et en lut quelques-unes, mais aucune ne semblait contenir ce qu'il cherchait. Par curiosité, il se mit à fouiller le bureau. Il n'y trouva pas grand chose de bien intéressant selon lui : de vieilles bandes dessinées, des cartes de base-ball, rien qui n'intéressait Oz. Il referma le tiroir et aperçut une gravure sur le côté du bureau, qui était placé pour que personne ne puisse la voir sauf la personne assise au bureau. "Je t'aime. Ta Willow pour toujours – 15 Octobre 1986" était écrit d'une main d'enfant, avec deux cœurs de chaque côté de la gravure. Et juste en dessous, il était écrit au marqueur noir : "Alex aime Willow" à l'intérieur d'un petit cœur, d'une écriture encore plus enfantine. Oz ne put réprimer un sourire. _"Ils s'aimaient, il y a déjà bien longtemps."_ mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Alex était et allait toujours être dans le cœur de Willow, peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Il ne pourrait jamais changer ça.

Alex et Willow poussèrent les portes de la bibliothèque. La salle était déserte. « Il y a quelqu'un? » dit Willow, tenant toujours fermement la main d'Alex.

« C'est pas croyable. Un des seuls moments où j'ai vraiment besoin de l'aide de Giles et je tombe sur les dix minutes mensuelles où il quitte sa bibliothèque. » soupira Alex en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

« Il ne devrait pas tarder » dit Willow en s'emparant d'un livre sur la table. « Tu vois, il était en train de faire des recherches. » Elle lui montra le livre puis commença à lire ce qu'il contenait. « C'est la traduction d'un vieux manuscrit. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit? » demanda Alex en s'étirant le cou pour voir.

« Ça parle d'un démon voleur d'âme. »

Alex attrapa le livre et le referma. « On a un problème plus important. »

…

Après avoir fait le tour de l'école, Giles revint à la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il entra, il aperçut Oz et Willow assis à la grande table. « Willow! Oz! Vous n'auriez pas vu… »

Il s'arrêta. _"Si Oz est dans le corps d'Alex, qu'est-ce qu'il fait assis dans ma bibliothèque?"_ Giles s'approcha tranquillement de la table, fixant Oz.

« Giles, qu'est-ce que vous avez? » demanda Willow, inquiète. « Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes d'arrêter en plein milieu d'une phrase comme ça. »

Giles ne répondit pas, il était plongé dans ses pensées. _"Si Oz est dans le corps d'Alex, serait-il possible que l'inverse se soit aussi produit et qu'Alex se soit retrouvé dans le corps de Oz?"_

« Bon, ça va, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça? » demanda Alex en se levant debout.

« Alex? » demanda Giles.

« Comment savez-vous qu'il est Alex? » demanda Willow.

« Donc, tu es Alex? Dieu merci, on te cherche depuis une demi-heure. »

« Hé, j'ai posé une question? » dit Willow en agitant les bras.

« Oh désolé Willow. » s'excusa Giles en nettoyant ses lunettes. « Oz était ici et nous a expliqué… il a essayé de nous expliquer ce qui lui arrivait, mais apparemment, il n'en sait rien. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Oz? » demanda Willow.

« Tu ne sais pas? » s'étonna Giles.

« Je n'ai pas vu Oz de la journée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Oz est dans le corps d'Alex. Alex, qu'est-ce que tu as fait? » demanda Giles en se retournant vers le jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est de ma faute ce qui arrive? Pourquoi ce ne serait pas Oz le coupable? » s'écria Alex.

« Oz nous a expliqué qu'il n'a jamais souhaité prendre ta place. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait. » expliqua Giles, les bras croisés.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive non plus. Je me suis réveillé à la place de Oz ce matin. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive. Je ne sais même pas comment c'est arrivé. »

« Giles, pourriez-vous trouver une explication? » demanda Willow.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir faire des recherches. Dès que Oz sera revenu, je veux vous poser des questions. »

« Que doit-on chercher? » demanda Willow.

« Je ne sais pas. » dit Giles en enlevant ses lunettes et en se frottant le front. « Transposition de corps, possession, j'en sais rien. »

Willow s'éloigna dans les rayons de la bibliothèque. _"Je veux bien faire des recherches, mais j'aimerais quand même savoir quoi chercher."_ Elle observa les titres des livres devant elle, prenant les livres qui pourraient peut-être aider. _"Non, pas ça, non, peut-être, permutation? Ça peut peut-être aider."_ Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et aperçut Oz… ou plutôt Alex. Toute cette histoire devenait vraiment mélangeante. « Alex, qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Je veux juste te dire que ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça. Je sais que j'ai fait plusieurs erreurs dans ma vie, dont le charme de la Saint-Valentin de l'an dernier, mais je te jure que cette fois ce n'est pas ma faute. »

« Je te crois. »

Alex lui fit un demi-sourire. « Giles ne semble pas me croire lui. »

« Il s'en rendra bien compte. » dit-elle en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Alex plaça sa main sur celle de Willow et la serra, puis il regarda les livres dans les mains de Willow. « Tu as trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait aider? » demanda-t-il.

« Non… En fait, je ne sais pas. Comment je peux savoir quand je ne sais pas où chercher? »

Alex regarda les titres des bouquins. « Métathèse? Inversion Corporelle? Renversement? Projection Astrale? Possession Morphologique? Sortilèges? Tu crois que ça pourrait être de la magie? »

« Peut-être. Il y a sans doute plein de livres inutiles parmi ça, mais j'essaie juste de trouver quelque chose. »

Alex prit les livres des mains de son amie et alla les poser sur la table. Il s'assit et se mit en feuilleter un.

…

Buffy sortit du bar de Willy. Il n'avait aucune information à lui donner. Mais elle allait revenir si toute cette histoire ne se réglait pas rapidement. Elle se dirigea vers l'école. Giles, Oz et elle devaient se retrouver à la bibliothèque le plus tôt possible. Peut-être avaient-ils retrouvé Alex. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'école, elle aperçut Snyder et se glissa dans les toilettes des femmes. Elle n'avait assisté qu'à un seul cours, et il n'était pas question que Snyder l'enferme dans une salle de classe alors que ses amis avaient des problèmes. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de passer la tête par la porte et de se précipiter vers la bibliothèque. En entrant, elle vit Willow assise à la table et Giles dans son bureau. « Avez-vous trouvé Alex? »

« Je suis là. » dit celui-ci en descendant les marches de la mezzanine. Il s'assit à côté de Willow. Celle-ci lui prit la main sous la table, mais personne ne la vit.

« Quoi? » dit Buffy, encore mélangée. « Tu es Alex? Ah d'accord. Oz est dans ton corps, donc toi tu es dans le sien. »

Alex hocha la tête et se remit le nez dans son livre.

« Buffy? Tu as des informations? » demanda Giles en sortant de son bureau.

« Des informations? Quelles informations? Je n'étais pas sortie pour des infos, j'étais sortie pour trouver Alex. Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez? »

« Tout ce qui pourrait nous aider à trouver ce qui se passe. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'Alex ne sait pas comment c'est arrivé? »

« Non, je ne sais pas. » s'écria Alex en se levant et en marchant vers Buffy. « Vous croyez donc tous que c'est moi! Je n'ai rien fait. » Il pointa son doigt vers elle.

« Excuse-moi Alex, mais j'aurais pu croire que tu as fait ça pour te rapprocher de Willow. » Willow leva la tête. « Non, mais ça aurait pu. » continua Buffy en regardant Willow.

« Non, je n'aurais jamais fait ça! Même si ça m'aurait permis d'être avec Willow, je n'aurais jamais fait ça! » dit-il en retournant vers la table.

« Alex, calme-toi s'il te plaît. » dit calmement Willow, en attrapant la main d'Alex et en le faisant asseoir à côté d'elle. « Nous savons que ce n'est pas ta faute, arrête de t'énerver. »

« Tu es la seule à croire que je suis innocent, tous les autres me croient coupable. »

« Remettons-nous à nos recherches, plus vite on trouvera, plus vite ce sera fini. »

…


	6. Chapitre 5

Lorsque Oz entra dans la bibliothèque, Willow se leva et se dirigea vers lui. « Oz? » Il hocha la tête et regarda en direction d'Alex. Willow tourna la tête et regarda aussi Alex. « Ce n'est pas sa faute, il ne sait pas plus que toi ce qui arrive. »

« Quoi? Tu veux dire que… qu'il est dans mon corps? »

« Je croyais que tu savais. » Oz secoua la tête. Willow enlaça son copain. « Je me suis inquiétée pour toi. »

« Je suis sûr qu'Alex a pris bien soin de toi. » dit-il sèchement.

« Oz, tu sais qu'Alex et moi c'est fini. » dit-elle mal à l'aise.

« Je suis désolé. Cette histoire m'a mis à bout de nerfs. » Il l'enlaça, mais lorsqu'elle voulut l'embrasser, il refusa. « Non. Si tu m'embrasses ce serait comme si tu embrassais Alex, et je ne veux pas. »

« D'accord. » Elle lui prit la main et l'amena vers la table. « On fait des recherches, tu peux nous aider. »

Alex avait observé la scène depuis le début. Se voir comme ça avec Willow, il réalisait combien ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. _"Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être imbécile."_ se répéta-t-il pour la xième fois. Il regarda Willow prendre sa main et traîner son corps vers la grande table. Il eut un pincement au cœur quand ils s'assirent tous les deux sans se lâcher. Il replongea dans sa lecture pour se distraire du couple devant lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Giles sortit de son bureau. Willow leva la tête, pleine d'espoir, mais Giles secoua la tête. Il n'avait rien trouvé. Willow reprit ses recherches.

« Alex, Oz, je veux vous poser des questions. » dit Giles en regardant les deux jeunes hommes devant lui.

Alex posa le livre qu'il avait dans les mains et croisa les bras. Oz ne fit que relever la tête pour regarder Giles, sans lâcher son livre.

« Est-ce que vous auriez utilisé la magie dernièrement? » demanda Giles en s'asseyant.

Alex soupira. « Non! » Tandis que Oz ne fit que secouer la tête. Willow regarda tristement Alex. _"À cause du sort qu'il a jeté, il y a un an, ils croient tous qu'il est coupable."_ Alex croisa son regard et lui fit un demi-sourire.

« Est-ce que vous auriez fait un souhait, d'une manière ou d'une autre? » continua Giles.

« Pas que je me souvienne. » dit Oz.

« Je ne crois pas. » ajouta Alex.

« Qu'est-ce que cette histoire de souhait vient faire dans notre cas? » demanda Willow.

« Il y a plusieurs cas de souhaits qui ont mal tourné. Il y a des démons vengeurs qui exaucent les souhaits de différentes personnes. Ils les exaucent réellement, techniquement parlant, mais d'une toute autre manière qu'ils ne devraient. » Il pointa une page dans le livre qu'il avait dans les mains. « Ici, il y a Anyanka, elle exauce les souhaits des femmes bafouées. »

« Les femmes bafouées? » demanda Alex. « Je ne suis pas une femme bafouée, et Oz non plus à ce que je sache. »

« C'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre qui a fait le souhait. Et il se peut que ce soit un tout autre démon. » dit Giles.

« Par femme bafouée, qu'est-ce que vous entendez? » demanda Buffy.

« Des femmes qui auraient été trompées, battues. »

« Cordelia! » déclara Buffy.

« Tu crois que Cordelia pourrait faire quelque chose du genre? » questionna Alex. « Je ne crois pas. »

« Je ne crois pas non plus. » avoua Oz. « Pourquoi voudrait-elle qu'Alex se retrouve dans mon corps, ou vice-versa? »

« Vous devriez lui demander. » dit Giles en se levant. « Je continue mes recherches. »

Les quatre amis se regardèrent en silence pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que Willow se décide à parler. « Buffy, tu devrais lui parler. »

« Pourquoi moi? » s'exclama Buffy.

« Elle ne voudra pas me parler, ni à Alex, donc Oz est éliminé, étant donné qu'il est physiquement Alex. » expliqua Willow.

« La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, elle s'est mise en colère parce que je l'ai protégé d'un vampire. Alex pourrait aller lui parler, il n'a pas à lui dire qu'il est Alex. »

« Non, non, non. Il n'en est pas question! » s'écria Alex. « Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai envie de discuter de ça avec elle. »

« Tu pourrais essayer. » dit Willow.

Alex réfléchit quelques instants et se leva. Il allait retrouver Cordelia et lui passer un petit interrogatoire.

…

La cloche sonna et Cordelia se dirigea à son casier où elle devait rencontrer Anya et Harmony. Mais à la place de ses amies, elle y trouva Oz. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai quelques questions à te poser. » dit Alex, en essayant de parler et d'agir comme Oz.

« Quel genre de questions? Si tu viens de la part d'Alex, c'est non, je ne veux pas qu'on reprenne. Tu as peut-être été un gentil toutou et tu as repris Willow après seulement deux ou trois semaines, mais moi, je ne peux pas oublier comme ça. Ils nous ont trompés! Et ils auraient continué si on ne les aurait pas surpris. »

« Alex ne veut pas reprendre avec toi. » explosa-t-il.

« Tant mieux. Alors, quelles sont tes questions? »

« Je voudrais savoir si tu as fait un souhait contre m… contre Alex. »

« De quoi tu parles? Un souhait contre Alex? Oui, probablement, j'ai souhaité qu'Alex souffre autant que j'ai souffert, j'ai souhaité que son cœur lui soit arraché et donné à manger aux vampires, j'ai souhaité que ses… »

« Ok. Ok. Je crois que j'ai compris. »

« J'ai souhaité beaucoup de choses contre Alex, mais rien ne s'est produit. »

« Tu n'aurais pas souhaité qu'il change de corps, par hasard? »

« Euh… Non. Pourquoi? Il est devenu Brad Pitt? »

« Non. Mais si c'était le cas, tu ramperais à ses pieds, non? »

« Si il était Brad Pitt, probablement. Mais ça n'arrivera jamais. » dit-elle en riant. « Est-ce que ton interrogatoire est fini? Je dois rejoindre Anya et Harmony, elles auraient dû être ici depuis plusieurs minutes. Elles m'ont peut-être vu discuter avec toi et elles sont parties. »

« Hey! »

« Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas méchant. C'est toujours mieux que de me faire voir en compagnie d'Alex. Bon, au revoir. » Elle s'éloigna de lui, puis se retourna quelques mètres plus loin. « Et j'espère que tu n'oublies pas que c'est la pleine lune ce soir, je dois sortir et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver nez à nez avec toi. Bye! » Cordelia partit, laissant un Alex effrayé derrière elle.

« La pleine lune? »

…


	7. Chapitre 6

Alex enfonça les portes de la bibliothèque. « Pourquoi personne ne m'a averti que c'était la pleine lune ce soir? » cria-t-il.

Willow regarda le calendrier. « Oh mon Dieu, c'est la pleine lune. » Elle se tourna vers Giles. « Giles, est-ce que c'est Oz ou Alex qui deviendra loup-garou ce soir? » demanda-t-elle.

Giles se frotta le front. « Logiquement, c'est le corps de Oz qui subit la transformation, pas son esprit. Donc, si on suit la logique, c'est Alex qui va subir le changement. »

« Quoi? Mais comment? Je ne peux pas… Est-ce que c'est douloureux? » demanda-t-il à Oz.

« Oui. Et non. » répondit-il simplement.

« Comment ça oui et non? » s'écria Alex, pris de panique.

« C'est douloureux quand tu te transformes, mais après, tu ne sens plus rien. » expliqua Oz.

« Je ne veux pas devenir loup-garou. Ce n'est pas moi le loup-garou. » dit Alex.

« Il faut vivre avec ce qui nous arrive mec. » dit Oz.

Alex ignora le dernier commentaire de Oz et regarda Giles. « Il n'y aurait pas un moyen pour qu'on arrange tout ça avant le coucher du soleil? »

« Nous ferons tout notre possible, mais je ne peux rien garantir. » déclara Giles.

Alex alla s'asseoir à côté de Willow en soupirant.

« Tu as parlé à Cordelia? » demanda-t-elle pour lui changer les idées.

« Oui. » dit-il en poussant un second grand soupir. « Ce n'est pas elle. Même si elle souhaite me voir brûler en enfer, ce n'est pas elle. »

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr? » demanda Buffy.

« Je le sais c'est tout. Elle m'a dit avoir souhaité beaucoup de choses pour que je souffre, mais rien qui n'ait rapport avec ce qui nous arrive. Mais est-ce qu'on peut en revenir au problème du loup-garou? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Oz et moi, on restera avec toi toute la nuit. » dit Willow pour le rassurer, ce qui ne le rassura pas davantage.

« Il nous reste encore un bon cinq heures avant le coucher du soleil » fit remarquer Buffy. « Si on continue les recherches… »

« Oui, on doit régler ça le plus vite possible. Au boulot! » s'écria Alex.

Il se leva et monta les marches de la mezzanine. Il attrapa trois bouquins et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil parmi les rayons, éloigné des autres.

Willow le regarda s'éloigner. Il avait besoin d'être seul et elle le comprenait, mais elle n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état.

…

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Willow se leva et alla rejoindre Alex.

« Tu vas nous fuir encore longtemps? » dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Je ne vous fuis pas. Je veux être seul, c'est tout. » lui répondit-il sans lever les yeux du livre qu'il avait dans les mains.

« On va trouver une solution. »

« Avant ce soir? Je ne crois pas. » dit-il en baissant son livre et en la regardant dans les yeux. « Will, j'ai tellement peur. »

« Je sais. »

« Non, tu ne peux pas savoir. »

« Oui, je sais. Parce que la peur que tu ressens, je la ressens aussi. J'ai peur pour toi aussi Alex. »

« Si tu essaies de me rassurer, c'est très mal parti. »

« Je n'essaie pas de te rassurer, mais de te faire comprendre que c'est normal d'avoir peur. »

« Et si tout ça était vraiment ma faute? »

« Comment ça pourrait être ta faute? »

« J'en sais rien, mais si… »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, et même si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas intentionnel. »

« Ouais, mais bon… » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Où est Oz? Il sait que tu es avec moi? »

« Oui, je crois. Je suis sûre qu'il comprend. Et je n'ai pas besoin de sa permission pour venir voir mon meilleur ami. »

« Tu parles! Jusqu'à il y a à peine vingt-quatre heures, tu ne me parlais même plus. Tu étais trop occupée avec lui pour m'adresser la parole ou même m'apercevoir dans la rue. Tu avais trop peur de ce qu'il allait penser s'il te voyait avec moi. »

« Cordelia ne voulait plus rien savoir de toi, mais j'avais encore mes chances avec Oz, je ne voulais pas tout faire foirer. J'avoue que je n'ai pas réfléchi avant d'agir, mais je le regrette. » dit-elle en haussant un peu le ton, sans toutefois se faire entendre des autres. « Pourquoi tu es si dur tout à coup? »

« Je m'excuse. Dans quelques heures, je vais tourner en rond dans une cage et ça me fait peur et ça me stresse. Je suis désolé. » Elle lui fit un petit sourire et lui prit la main. Il regarda sa main et dirigea son regard vers son visage. « Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça hier, tu sais. » Il lui sourit à son tour. « Finalement, ce qui arrive a des avantages, on peut peut-être encore sauver notre amitié. »

« Oui. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir te débarrasser de moi comme ça? » lui dit-elle en riant et en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule.

Alex ne se mit pas à rire comme Willow pensait qu'il ferait. « Qui dit que je veux me débarrasser de toi? »

Willow rougit légèrement et se leva. « Les recherches doivent avancer. » Et elle s'éloigna. Alex la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision et replongea son nez dans le bouquin devant lui.

…

Alex était de retour autour de la table avec les autres. Willow ouvrit un livre et se leva, emportant le livre avec elle. Elle entra dans le bureau de Giles. « Pourquoi la traduction du manuscrit de Chaamonn était sur la table cet avant-midi? »

Giles leva les yeux de son livre et observa Willow. « J'avais oublié. J'ai demandé à Buffy de chercher la traduction de ce manuscrit, elle ne l'a pas encore trouvé, elle a été interrompue par le problème d'Alex et Oz. »

« Je crois qu'elle l'avait trouvé. » dit Willow en montrant le livre qu'elle tenait.

« Quoi? » demanda Giles en se levant et en attrapant le livre que Willow lui tendait.

« Pourquoi cherchiez-vous cette traduction? Il y a un problème? »

« Nous sommes à Sunnydale, Willow. Les problèmes, il y en a tous les jours et même plusieurs fois dans une même journée. Mais le Conseil a entendu dire qu'un démon Shemkish rôdait dans les environs. Ils ne savent pas à quoi il ressemble. Ils ne savent pas où il se cache. Ils ne savent pas s'il y a eu des victimes. Ils ne savent même pas s'il est dangereux. Je dois donc faire les recherches moi-même. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Buffy de m'aider. J'espérais qu'en trouvant la traduction, on en apprendrait un peu sur ce démon. Le manuscrit original est dans une langue qui m'est complètement inconnue. » expliqua Giles en observant le texte devant lui.

« Vous voulez que je vous aide? »

« Non, merci. On a un problème plus important sur les bras. » dit Giles en plaçant le livre sur son bureau et en pointant les deux jeunes hommes à la table de la bibliothèque.

« Vous avez raison. » Elle fit une pause. « Vous croyez qu'il y a une chance pour qu'ils redeviennent eux-mêmes avant la transformation? »

Giles regarda sa montre. « Je doute beaucoup. La lune devrait être bien ronde d'ici une heure et demi. À moins que la solution nous tombe sous le nez, je crois qu'ils devront passer la nuit comme ils sont présentement. »

…


	8. Chapitre 7

Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant que la transformation n'ait lieu, Alex le savait, il le sentait. Et il ne pouvait pas poser de questions à Oz, il était sorti, pour quelques minutes, pour aller au petit coin. Alex devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Il ne réussissait plus à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte de la cage. Willow se leva immédiatement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Ça va commencer, je le sens. » dit-il en entrant dans la cage. « Comment peut-il subir ça tous les mois? C'est insupportable! Je promets de ne plus faire de farces sur son état de loup-garou. »

« Ça t'aura au moins appris une leçon » dit Willow en souriant.

« Ne jamais plaisanter sur le grand méchant loup, ça pourrait vous arriver. » dit-il en riant et en levant un doigt en signe d'avertissement.

« Ta résolution n'aura pas duré longtemps. »

« Hey! Je ne plaisante pas. J'essaie seulement de dé-stresser. »

« Est-ce que tu serais moins stressé si je faisais ça? » demanda-t-elle en approchant son visage de celui d'Alex et en l'embrassant.

Alex pensa à refuser le baiser qu'elle lui offrait, mais ne put résister et l'embrassa. Plus le baiser s'intensifiait et plus Alex se disait qu'il devait arrêter. _"Tu dois y mettre fin. Tu dois y mettre fin. Tu d… Elle embrasse si bien. Non, arrête ça, c'est la copine d'un autre gars. Et il peut nous surprendre d'un moment à l'autre. Tu dois y mettre fin."_ Il recula son visage de quelques centimètres. « On ne doit pas. »

Willow se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Je sais. Mais… » Elle hésita avant de continuer. « C'est plus fort que moi. »

Tout à coup, Alex sentit quelque chose en lui qui changeait. Il recula. « Willow, sors de la cage. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Sors de la cage, s'il te plaît. Je sens que ça va arriver. »

Willow sortit de la cage en refermant la porte, mais elle resta près de la cage. Alex lui tourna le dos et retira son t-shirt. Il sentit une douleur au ventre et se plia en deux en criant. Il tourna son regard une dernière fois vers Willow avant de se transformer en animal.

Buffy, qui avait entendu Alex crier, sortit immédiatement du bureau de Giles. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Elle s'arrêta net en voyant le loup dans la cage. « Oh. D'accord. » Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bureau de Giles, mais juste avant d'y entrer, elle jeta un regard vers Willow. Elle était à quelques centimètres de la cage et regardait l'animal qui tournait dans sa cage en poussant de puissants grognements. « Est-ce que ça va aller? » demanda-t-elle à son amie.

Willow tourna lentement la tête vers la Tueuse, détachant son regard du loup le temps de quelques secondes. « Oui, dès qu'Oz reviendra, tout ira bien. »

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Buffy. Elle lui sourit et entra dans le bureau. « Ça y est. Alex s'est transformé. » annonça Buffy à Giles.

« J'espère qu'on trouvera rapidement. » dit Giles. Il referma le livre devant lui et en prit un autre. C'était la traduction du manuscrit de Chaamonn. Il se tourna vers Buffy. « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais trouvé la traduction du manuscrit de Chaamonn. »

Buffy se demanda de quoi il parlait. « Le manuscrit de quoi? »

« La traduction du manuscrit de Chaamonn. Ce que je t'ai demandé de chercher ce matin. » répondit sévèrement Giles.

« Ah! Ça. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé. » dit Buffy en haussant les épaules.

« Apparemment, si. » dit-il en lui montrant le livre. « Willow l'a trouvé sur la table, où tu étais assise avant que Oz n'arrive. »

« Ah bon. Je ne suis pas si mal, je réussis à trouver sans même chercher. » Giles lui lança un regard noir. « Je veux dire, je réussis à trouver sans même le savoir. » corrigea-t-elle.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, Buffy était en patrouille avec Angel, Giles continuait ses recherches dans son bureau, tandis que Willow et Oz veillaient sur Alex en poursuivant aussi leurs recherches.

Oz referma le livre bruyamment et grogna. « On ne trouvera jamais. »

« C'est sûr qu'en étant aussi optimiste… » répondit Willow en tournant les yeux. _"Depuis quand Oz est-il aussi défaitiste?"_

« On ne sait pas comment ça nous est arrivé, ni pourquoi, et on cherche une solution. La solution est peut-être sous nos yeux, mais étant donné qu'on ne connaît pas le problème, ya peu de chances pour qu'on la trouve. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi? »

« Il y a que c'est la seule nuit de pleine lune que je peux passer en dehors de cette foutue cage et je ne peux pas en profiter parce que, premièrement, je ne suis pas dans mon corps, et deuxièmement, je dois faire des recherches à un problème qu'on ne sait rien. »

Il se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque. En entendant tout le bruit qu'il avait fait, Giles sortit de son bureau. Il regarda Willow. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Je ne sais pas. Probablement le stress d'être dans un corps inconnu du sien. Il croit qu'on ne trouvera pas de solution. Mais on trouvera. Pas vrai, Giles? »

« Bien sûr qu'on trouvera. » dit-il en marchant vers la table et en s'asseyant avec Willow.

…

Oz revint environ une demi-heure plus tard. Il était plus calme et continua à faire des recherches sans adresser la parole à Willow ou à Giles. Willow ne dit rien pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle n'en pouvait plus de ce silence. « Est-ce que tu m'en veux? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, pourquoi je t'en voudrais? » demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de son livre.

« Tu ne m'as presque pas parlé de toute la soirée. »

« Désolé, je fais des recherches. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

Il la regarda par-dessus son livre, puis sentant que la conversation n'était pas finie, il finit par baisser le livre et le déposer sur la table. « Rien. Il fallait juste que je décompresse. »

« Où es-tu allé? »

« Chez Alex. » dit-il après une hésitation.

« Pourquoi chez Alex? » demanda-t-elle, surprise par sa réponse.

« C'est le seul endroit où je pouvais aller sans risquer de passer pour un fou en parlant à des personnes qu'Alex ne connaît pas ou bien tomber sur des personnes qu'Alex connaît et que je ne connais pas ou risquer que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de notre problème et alerte les médias ou n'importe quoi. »

« Après tu dis que c'est moi qui ai une imagination débordante? » lui demanda-t-elle en riant.

« Bon d'accord, j'exagère peut-être un peu. Mais c'est la seule place où j'ai pu réfléchir. »

« Tu n'as pas fouillé dans ses effets personnels? »

« Pourquoi? Ce serait mal? » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Arrête, tu commences vraiment à parler comme Alex. »

Son sourire disparut lentement. « Je n'ai pas fouillé, je le jure. » dit-il en croisant les doigts derrière son dos.

« Bien. Maintenant, les recherches doivent avancer. »

…


	9. Chapitre 8

Le lendemain matin, Willow releva la tête de la table. Elle s'était endormie sur le livre qu'elle lisait. Elle tourna la tête vers Oz. Il dormait aussi. Elle se leva et ouvrit la cage, pour permettre à Alex, qui dormait lui aussi, de pouvoir sortir quand il le voudrait.

« Bon, allez, on se remet au boulot. » se dit-elle à voix haute.

« Oui. Oui. Je suis réveillé. » dit-il en se réveillant en sursaut.

Willow se tourna vers Oz. « Bonjour. »

« Salut. » Il se frotta les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que c'est épuisant d'être un loup-garou ! » Il s'étira. « Je crois qu'il va me falloir une semaine pour m'en remettre. » Il soupira. « Mais je dois re-subir ça ce soir. »

« Tu es bizarre toi. » dit-elle. Puis elle se replongea dans sa lecture.

« Mais quoi? Je ne vois pas comment ton copain peut subir ça trois fois par mois sans être épuisé. »

« Oz est toujours épuisé après un soir de pleine… Quoi? Tu veux dire que tu es Alex? »

« Mais oui je suis Alex. Qui veux-tu que ce soit? » Il se rendit compte que c'était bien sa voix qu'il entendait. « Je suis moi? »

« Comment est-ce possible? » demanda Willow, toute heureuse. Elle se leva et le serra dans ses bras.

« Je me rends compte que tu es toute petite. » dit-il, en souriant. « Hier, j'étais de la même hauteur que toi et là, tu es minuscule. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis petite, c'est toi qui es trop grand. » lui répondit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras.

« C'est parce que je mange tous mes légumes. » dit-il fièrement.

« C'est pas vrai. C'est moi qui mangeais tes légumes quand on était petit pour ne pas que tu te fasses gronder. »

« Bon, d'accord, tu as raison. »

Willow resserra son étreinte. « Je suis contente de te revoir. Te revoir dans ton corps, je veux dire. Toi toi. »

« Je comprends. » dit-il en riant. « Et je suis contente d'avoir retrouvé mon corps, mais pourquoi je suis redevenu moi comme ça? On doit parler à Giles. »

« Ouais. On doit lui parler. » résonna la voix d'Oz derrière eux.

Willow se retourna et aperçut son copain dans l'ouverture de la cage. « Oz! Bonjour. Bien dormi? »

« Ouais, assez bien. Jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve sur le plancher. » répondit-il.

Willow s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Alex détourna son regard et appela Giles.

Giles sortit de son bureau en se frottant les yeux. « Oui Oz? »

« Moi c'est Alex. » dit-il.

« Comment? »

Ils haussèrent tous les trois les épaules.

« C'est fascinant. Un sort qui se défait de lui-même. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que je redevienne Oz demain matin? » demanda Alex.

« Quoi? Pourquoi? » demanda Giles, confus.

« Et bien, hier matin, je me suis réveillé en Oz, ce matin, je me réveille en moi, demain, est-ce que je serai moi ou Oz? »

« Euh… Je n'en sais rien. » avoua Giles. « On verra bien. Allez en cours et on se reparle plus tard. »

…

Lorsque leur premier cours fut terminé, ils se retrouvèrent tous à la bibliothèque. Giles était assis à la grande table et feuilletait un bouquin.

« Alors Giles? D'autres démons à l'horizon? Ou peut-être une petite soirée de congé pour notre tueuse adorée? » demanda Alex en poussant les portes de la bibliothèque.

« J'ai bien peur que Buffy devra attendre pour un congé. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda Willow en s'asseyant à la table en même temps que Buffy, Alex et Oz.

« J'ai des informations sur le démon Shemkish dont le conseil m'a parlé. C'est un voleur d'âme. » commença à expliquer Giles.

« Un voleur d'âme? Et ça vole les âmes de qui? Ou quoi? » demanda Alex.

« Des âmes humaines, voilà ce qu'il veut. »

« Ce démon Chem-machin, c'est comme un genre de vampire sans le "je bois ton sang et tu meurs" » dit Buffy, en regardant Giles, attendant qu'il approuve.

« Sans le "je bois ton sang" peut-être, mais le "tu meurs" s'applique dans ce cas. » répondit Giles en formant des guillemets avec ses doigts aux affirmations de Buffy. « Tu ne pourrais pas utiliser des phrases correctes pour une fois. »

Buffy haussa les épaules avant de demander : « Alors si un humain perd son âme, il en meurt? »

Giles acquiesça. « D'après le manuscrit de Chaamon, le Shemkish aspire l'âme de l'être humain et l'emprisonne dans une boîte magique qu'il "revend" sur le marché noir. En aspirant l'âme, il aspire une partie de la force vitale de l'individu, ce qui a pour effet de tuer cette personne à petit feu. »

« Si les victimes ne meurent pas sur-le-champ, on peut les sauver? » demanda Willow.

« En effet, il y a une chance de les sauver. Par la magie, on peut empêcher de laisser s'échapper la totalité de la force vitale, mais si l'âme n'est pas récupérée, ça ne sert à rien. Au bout de quelques jours, la personne sombrera dans l'inconscience, elle deviendra "légume" et il y a très peu de chance pour qu'elle n'en ressorte. » avoua Giles, en vérifiant certains passages dans le manuscrit.

« Mais on peut tuer ces Chem-truc, non? » demanda Buffy en se levant.

« Oui, bien sûr, comme toutes créatures. Je n'ai toutefois pas encore trouvé la façon dont nous pourrons l'exterminer. » dit Giles en se frottant le front.

« Où pouvons-nous les trouver? » questionna Buffy.

« Qui a parlé de plusieurs démons? Je n'ai parlé que d'un Shemkish. » dit Giles. « Et j'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de le chercher seule, sans savoir comment le tuer. »

« Je réussirai bien par le tuer si j'arrive face à face avec lui. »

« Le problème, c'est que tu peux le rencontrer tous les jours sans même le savoir. » dit Giles en prenant une gorgée de son thé. « Le Shemkish peut changer d'apparence constamment. »

« Où peut-on le trouver? » redemanda Buffy en commençant à s'impatienter.

« Le manuscrit parle d'un endroit désert, sans l'être complètement. Un endroit assez sombre, sans être complètement noir. » lu Giles.

« Wow, ça nous aide beaucoup. Un endroit où il n'y a personne, mais où il y a quand même quelqu'un, sombre sans vraiment l'être. Comment peut-on trouver une place comme ça? » demanda Alex en soupirant. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de partir à la recherche d'un démon alors qu'il venait de retrouver son corps.

« Rien n'est jamais facile, Alex. » déclara Giles.

« C'est décidé, je pars à la recherche de cette créature, vous quatre, vous restez ici, vous faites les recherches nécessaires, on arrivera bien par le retrouver. » commanda Buffy. Elle s'empressa de sortir de la bibliothèque avant que Giles ne rajoute quoi que ce soit. Elle allait payer une petite visite à Willy.

Giles regarda les portes battantes, la bouche toujours ouverte. Comment pouvait-elle partir sans être préparer, sans savoir quoi chercher? Il tendit le manuscrit à Oz, qui commença à le feuilleter, tandis qu'Alex ouvrit un livre qui se trouvait sur la table. Willow avança vers Giles et lui demanda : « Comment ce démon fait-il pour voler l'âme? Il se choisit une victime et l'attaque par derrière? »

« Non! Non! Le Shemkish ne fait que réaliser un vœu prononcé par la personne, en lui faisant promettre son âme. Bien sûr, la victime n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend, la plupart du temps. » répondit Giles.

« Quelle sorte de vœu? » demanda Willow.

« N'importe quoi. Une meilleure note à l'examen d'histoire ou bien une voiture de l'année. »

« Comment quelqu'un peut être assez stupide pour promettre son âme pour un stupide souhait? » s'indigna Willow.

Giles haussa les épaules.

Alex, qui avait écouté la conversation, s'enfonça dans sa chaise et murmura : « Je donnerais tout pour être avec elle. » Il se mit les mains sur les yeux. _"Oh non! Oh non! Oh non! C'est pas vrai!"_ « Mon âme, mon sang et même ma vie. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis Alex? » demanda Giles.

« Rien. Rien du tout. » dit Alex en s'enfonçant encore plus dans sa chaise, le visage inquiet.

…


End file.
